sweet revenge
by luvr
Summary: Elizabeth Webber gets revenge on the person who made her the victim. Now Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys! This is my first attempt at fan fiction, so don't be too cruel. This story focuses   
  
mainly on Liz and so far does not really have her paired with anyone. Beware! I am not a LiRic  
  
or Journey fan so if you like these couples you may not like this story. It's sort of alternate  
  
universe. In this story Liz was presumed dead when the bomb was placed in her studio and went off.  
  
I've only watched GH since the marvelous return of Brenda so my history is rewritten. Liz and  
  
Courtney were very good friends as teenagers they hung out with Em, Lucky, and Nik. Liz is not  
  
really dead and is actually working for the WSB you will find out why later. That's about it.   
  
Everything else is pretty much the same as on the show now. Oh, except Liz has no family to speak  
  
of except the Spencers who tool her in ahter the death of her grandmother. That's it promise. Let  
  
me know if you are interested in this story and I'll post another chap. Thanx!  
  
She moved silently through the noisy mass of people with only one goal in mind. Don't be   
  
discovered. She knew she was taking a huge chance by being back in Port Charles after all these  
  
years. She just couldn't stay away. When Frisco dangled the job in front of her, she knew that  
  
it was too good to resist. So here she was, back in Port Charles the place that had caused her  
  
so much pain, at the Halloween party no less. Thankful for the mask concealing her identity  
  
she turned to survey the crowd.  
  
She saw many familiar faces. The Quartermain's stood in a corner across the room, no doubt   
  
arguing about who was the most treacherous among them. There were the Spencers. Laura dressed as  
  
an angel and Luke as a prisoner. *How fitting* Lucky and Nikolas stood to the side laughing about  
  
something. They were dressed as pirates. She still hadn't layed eyes on the people to blame for   
  
her "death", the Corinthos'. She did a 360 and looked towards the door. Maybe they hadn't arrived  
  
yet. Then she saw him.  
  
Jason stood in his usual attire of of blue jeans and leather jacket he looked extremely  
  
uncomfortable. Clinging to his arm was a bunny. Upon closer examination she realized it was  
  
Courtney. A giggle escaped when she saw Carly dressed as a witch.*Like that's a real stretch   
  
for her* Holding her hand was Sonny. He was as always impeccably dressed in an Armani suit.  
  
She felt sad that these people had a huge role in ruining her life and could still find  
  
it in them to party while they thought she was rotting in her grave. *No, no. You made a   
  
conscious decision to associate yourself with these people. You knew the dangers that came  
  
with being a part of their lives* She felt a huge amount of malice towards one person in   
  
particular. Courtney.  
  
The kaughing blonde was the reason her life was the way it was. Why everyone thought she  
  
was killed in that bomb. Feeling the tears smart her eyes, she quickly moved to the exit and   
  
stepped into the dark night. The cold night air swirled around her and she pulled her cloak   
  
closer towards her face. She strode off to the docks the walk aand the air helping her to   
  
regain control of her emotions. She couldn't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when  
  
when they found out that Courtney was the reason she had faked her death. She laughed loudly at  
  
the thought and the brunette finally spoke.  
  
"No one will ever make Elizabeth Immogene Webber the victim again."  
  
Whadda ya think? Please feed my ego by reviewing. PLEASE! 


	2. ch2

House on the outskirts of town.  
  
Liz sat on the floor of the living room, a file boldly marked   
  
CONFIDENTIAL in front of her. The file contained everything she would need  
  
to bring Courtney down. She knew she couldn't lose control of her emotions  
  
the way that she did last night. This case required her full focus and  
  
attention.  
  
She picked up her cell phone, the only tie she had to the outside world,   
  
and dialed a number that had become increasingly familiar to her over the   
  
years. A gruff voice answered the other end.  
  
"Jones."  
  
"Webber."  
  
"Well if it isn't my favorite agent. How are things moving along in Port  
  
Charles?" Frisco JOnes asked.  
  
"Everything seems the same. Oh except for the fact that everyone thinks I'm  
  
dead," Elizabeth answered with a note of sadness tinting her voice.  
  
"Elizabeth, you knew when you accepted this job that it would be difficult to  
  
go back." Frisco said with a sigh.  
  
"I know exactly what I've gotten myself into. I just had no idea that  
  
it would hurt me so much to see these people again. I saw Laura, and all I   
  
wanted to do was throw myself into her arms." Her voice broke with that last   
  
statement.  
  
Frisco took a moment before answering. "You are one of the strongest  
  
people I have ever had the privelege to associate myself with. You've survived  
  
rape, the death of all your family, and a bomb for god's sake, if anyone  
  
can handle this takedown, it's you Phoenix."  
  
Elizabeth smiled at the use of the nickname he had given her. His  
  
words had soothed her to the point of restoring her confidence in what  
  
she was doing.  
  
Frisco abruptly changed the subject by asking,"How bout' you give  
  
me an update on the case? How did last night go?"  
  
Elizabeth was instantly snapped back into agent mode and began her   
  
report. " I entered the party at around 9 o'clock and checked my   
  
surroundings. They Corinthos' did not arrive until about fifteen minutes  
  
later. The mark was where you said she'd be. It's achingly apparent that  
  
she and Morgan are an item which could cause problems."  
  
"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Morgan can be dealt with if the need  
  
arises. How many guards were on them?" Frisco asked.  
  
"Four." She answered without hesitation. She was shocked that she had  
  
even noticed them last night with all the malice she was feeling.  
  
"Good, good. You weren't seen of course?"  
  
"No, I wasn't seen."  
  
"I'd say that it's time for us to move on with our plan. You're going   
  
to reveal yourself to be alive at the anniversary party in your honor. You  
  
know the story don't stray from it. We can't afford for Courtney or anyone else   
  
to become suspicious of where you've been for the past three years. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah I got it. Don't worry my performance will be Oscar worthy. Or at  
  
the very least Emmy worthy," she responded.  
  
"Good. Keep in mind that this is a job and you can't let your emotions  
  
get in the way of it. Watch your back Elizabeth don't forget that Courtney   
  
is a danger to you. I'll be in touch in a couple of days. Be safe. Good-bye."  
  
"Bye Frisco, and thanks." Elizabeth hung up the phone and thought about  
  
how she had gotten to where she was today. She smiled ruefully and shook her   
  
head. It had all started three years ago... 


	3. ch3

***Flashback***  
  
Elizabeth stood on the docks, staring at the dark water that seemed   
  
to stretch on forever. She was walking home after having dinner at Sonny  
  
and Carly's with Jason and Courtney. It had been a great night. They laughed  
  
and had fun until Jason and Sonny had been called away on business. She   
  
couldn't help but smile when she realized that she finally belonged   
  
somewhere. Sonny treated her like his little sister and she Courtney were   
  
best friends. She had even been civil to Carly at Jason's request of course. She   
  
smiled when she thought of him. They were definitely becoming more than just friends.  
  
At first she had thought that the only reason Jason had taken an interest  
  
in her was because she was close to the most important people in his life.  
  
Then a few weeks ago,they were standing on these docks talking and he leaned in   
  
and kissed her, and she had kissed him back. Then he had gone away on business  
  
and tonight was the first time they had seen each other in weeks. The cold  
  
November air blew hard, and Elizabeth pulled her coat around her and  
  
wished she had taken Francis up on his offer of a ride home. She looked at  
  
the water one last time and continued walking towards her studio apartment.  
  
Just as she reached the front door of the apartment, a deafening roar  
  
filled her ears. At the same time, a huge gust of heat filled air exploded  
  
from inside the building knocking Elizabeth onto the cold pavement. Elizabeth's   
  
head smacked the ground with a resounding thud. As Elizabeth lay there on  
  
the concrete struggling against the darkness that threatened to consume her  
  
only one name came to mind. Jason. Losing her battle against the darkness  
  
she slipped into unconsciousness, deep blue eyes haunting her mind.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
She woke with an incessant pounding in her head and a throbbing all  
  
over her body. She opened her eyes, only to close them again at the flourescent  
  
overhead lighting. She cautiously opened them again and looked around. The walls  
  
were white nad she was dressed in an gown which could only mean one thing. Hospital.  
  
She slowly sat up and surveyed herself. She had multiple bruises and scrapes on her   
  
arms and legs. Her right arm was bandaged and in a sling. She looked around the   
  
room once more and realized that it looked like no other hospital room at General  
  
Hospital. Behind her she heard a door open and turned to see a handsome man in his  
  
late thirties with blonde hair and light eyes smiling at her.  
  
"How are you feeling Ms. Webber?" he asked.  
  
"How do you know my name?" she asked with a note of fright in her voice.  
  
"It's my business to know everything about you. Let me introduce myself.  
  
My name is Frisco Jones I work with an agency called The World Security Buearo.  
  
You are in a room in the infirmary here at WSB headquarters in Washington D.C.  
  
Your injuries are minor and will heal. Do you remember what happened tonight?"  
  
Elizabeth's head was spinning at having to digest this much information in  
  
a matter of seconds. She slowly replied,"I was outside my building and there was  
  
an explosion."  
  
"Yes. Unfourtunately a bomb was planted in your studio. You would have been  
  
killed if you hadn't dawdled on the docks tonight. As it is everyone thinks you're   
  
dead."  
  
Elizabeth's head was really spinning now. "Why would someone put a bomb in my  
  
studio? Why am I here? And most importantly why do people think I'm dead?" She   
  
finished her assault and laid back, tired from the amount of questions and lack of   
  
answers.  
  
"Relax Ms. Webber. You are here because it is currently the only safe place for  
  
you. The bomb that was placed in your studio tonight was meant to kill you. We are  
  
letting people believe you are dead because it is the only way for me to ensure  
  
your safety. The fact is Ms. Webber you were targeted tonight by someone you thought  
  
was your friend. We are working on the reasons why as we speak. That is all I can tell  
  
you right now. Please lie back and try to get some rest. We'll speak again soon." He  
  
turned to leave but Elizabeth spoke first.  
  
"You said the person that put that bomb in my studio was a friend. Who?"  
  
He looked hesitant to tell her, and when he did she nearly fainted at the  
  
answer.  
  
"Courtney Matthews."  
  
You will just have to wait to find out Skipper's motivation. Thanx to all who reviewed  
  
continue to boost my ego and you'll get another chapter.-luvr 


	4. ch4

A/N: I know I'm a total slacker! Don't be mad! I've finally got this story   
  
completely worked out in my head. I've been busy with school and family   
  
stuff. I promise that you will be getting at least two chaps. per weekend.  
  
Thanx to all who have reviewed please continue to feed my ego and we should  
  
have no problem. I can barely stomach GH anymore because of the horrible  
  
Nikolas is Connor storyline. Nikolas has been presumed dead how many times  
  
now? Anyway a little history for my story:Liz was raped and she and Lucky  
  
became close after that. Nothing romantic though it was strictly brother  
  
sister. Same with Sonny and his clan. Since I haven't been watching that long  
  
I don't know why Luke and Sonny don't like each other, but whatever it was,  
  
it never happened in my story. Liz came to know Sonny through the Spencer's.  
  
I think that's about it. On with the story. (The flashback is now over)  
  
As Elizabeth fidgeted with her clothes she couldn't help but wonder how  
  
well this cover story was going to work with the Spencers and Corinthos'.   
  
These were smart people after all how long would it take them to see through   
  
her story of having Amnesia after the bombing and wandering around the world  
  
with no memory until a few months ago when everything magically returned.  
  
The story was a little far fetched and Liz knew that she would have to make  
  
it work otherwise her cover was blown. The idea of the story was to placate  
  
her return and make Courtney do something rash for which she could be caught.  
  
It has to work because I'm tired of being dead. Liz looked at the building  
  
she was standing in front of. Luke's. She smiled when she remebered all the  
  
dinners that had occured there with all of her family. The crisp November wind  
  
ruffled her hair and sent a chill up her spine. Today was the anniversary of her  
  
death and she knew that soon everyone would be here to celebrate her life. She  
  
had to get moving.  
  
She took a deep breath and pulled the door open. The club was dimly lit  
  
and eerily quiet. It was also empty, save for the silver-haired man behind the bar  
  
pouring over papers in front of him. The door closed behind her with a bang.  
  
"Sorry. We're closed." Luke Spencer said without looking up.  
  
Liz took another breath and knew that it was know or never. "Even for  
  
family?"  
  
Luke's head snapped up at the familiar voice that he had ached to hear  
  
for years. "Princess?" He questioned as though unsure it was actually her.  
  
"It's me Luke. It's your princess." She answered tears making her voice  
  
husky.  
  
He slowly came from behind the counter and stopped a few feet away from her.  
  
"How do I know you're really Princess and not some double sent by the  
  
Cassadines to make me crazy?" He asked seriously.  
  
She smiled at the thought. "When I was 16, you took me and Lucky camping  
  
in the backyard. You made us take a blood oath that if you were killed by  
  
the Cassadines that Lucky and I would take them down and then burn down   
  
Wyndemere in your name."  
  
He seemed to study her for a moment then without warning, he scooped her  
  
up into his arms and held her against his chest. Neither one of them spoke  
  
they just held each other, silent tears streaming down their faces. Suddenly   
  
they heard the door open and a voice begin to speak.  
  
"Luke..."


	5. ch5

"Luke..." the voice was definitely getting closer.  
  
They broke apart and waited for whoever it was to make an appearance. Then  
  
through the door she came and Liz stopped breathing. There was no doubt that  
  
she was beautiful. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes that could comfort  
  
you or kill you in your tracks. When she saw Liz she fell into a dead faint.  
  
Luke ran over to her and grabbed her hand. "Laura darlin' wake up." Liz stood  
  
cemented to the floor as Luke carefully shook the woman he loved. Finally  
  
she began to stir.  
  
"Luke? I had the strangest dream that Elizabeth was alive. Luke? What am I doing  
  
on the ground?"  
  
"Darlin' you fainted. But you didn't have a dream. Lizzie is alive and standing  
  
right over there." Luke said waving his hand in Liz's direction.  
  
Laura stared as she slowly got up with Luke's assistance. She shook Luke's  
  
hands off of her and walked towards Elizabeth. Laura tentitively reached  
  
out and touched Elizabeth's hair before enveloping her in a huge hug. When  
  
Laura finally released her they were all in tears.  
  
Elizabeth swiped at her tears with one gloved hand and said "I'm so happy to be  
  
home."  
  
"Well honey we're happy you're home, but why have you let us believe that you were  
  
dead? I just don't understand. If you were in some kind of trouble we would have  
  
helped you, you know that. We would have done everything in our power to help you."  
  
Laura cried.  
  
Liz took her time before speaking. "I never would have intentionally hurt you. Either  
  
of you. It's a long story and I promise to tell you but not right now. Right now  
  
I want to hear what has been happening with everyone these past few years."  
  
Laura and Elizabeth sat down at a table while Luke made the necessary calls telling  
  
everyone that they needed to get to the club now. Elizabeth got the scoop on  
  
everyone. Lucky was single and putting his computer skills to work at his very  
  
own company. Nikolas was head of the Cassadine family and engaged to some model  
  
named Gia. The Quartermain's were the same conning, manipulating people that they  
  
were when Liz left. Elizabeth knew everything about everyone through her contacts   
  
at the WSB but she had to make her story work. Laura had just finished telling  
  
her about LuLu's latest antics at school when Luke finished up on the phone.  
  
"That Corinthos is one suspicious fellow. I had to threaten him into coming without  
  
any information as to why. So Lucky and Nikolas were together on Spook Island so they  
  
should probably be here first. Barbara Jean was helping at the hospital with Caroline,   
  
and Sonny and Jason should be here when they are done with their "business" Luke  
  
said making air quotes with his fingers. "But right now young lady I think you owe  
  
me and Laura and explanation about why we paid so much for a headstone if you weren't  
  
even dead."  
  
"You're right. You guys have been like parents to me and the least I could do is  
  
tell you where I've been before everyone gets here. The night of the explosion,  
  
I walked home from Sonny's and stopped on the docks. Then I went home and when   
  
I got to the front door the building exploded. I don't remember much about the   
  
rest of the night. When I woke up I was in an alley a few blocks from the studio  
  
and I had no idea who I was. It was the scariest thing. I was cut and bleeding  
  
and my head hurt, but I had no idea who I was. I got up and just left. I walked   
  
away from Port Charles and didn't look back." Liz paused and dried her eyes that  
  
had begun to leak as part of her story."I made up a new identity for myself. I   
  
became Michaela Spence. I traveled around the world doing odd jobs.Six months ago  
  
I was in Puerto Rico and my memory started to return. The first memories I had  
  
scared me. They were my rape and my parents and grandmother dying. I locked myself  
  
in my apartment and had to deal with all that over again. I kept getting my memories  
  
back until I had enough to piece together my life. That was three weeks ago and here  
  
I am. I'm still a little foggy on certain details, but I'm pretty good with main  
  
events."  
  
Luke and Laura were at a loss for words. They were both thinking that Elizabeth had to   
  
through all of the pain of those memories alone. Just as Laura was about to open  
  
her mouth and speak Lucky and Nikolas came through the door of the club took one  
  
look at Elizabeth and wrapped her into a group hug. 


	6. ch6

Hey guys sorry about last chapter. I know it was kind of boring but it had to be  
  
written. Things will definitly heat up this chapter with Courtney. I had some writer's  
  
block trying to decide how to write all the back from the dead first-meetings. It's  
  
not like I had any help from GH. Does anyone out there actually like the Nik is  
  
Connor story? I'm also fed up with all of the women begining to act like Courtney.  
  
If it weren't for Luke and Skye I would not be watching. I think Georgie needs  
  
to take Sage to the playground and teach her a lesson about messing with her man.  
  
Anyway I'm done venting about the terrible storylines. It came to my attention that   
  
I have not disclaimed. It wasn't intentional so don't sue. I don't own anything  
  
except my own twisted mind that created this storyline. Thanks also to reviewers.  
  
I get really happy everytime I see that I have a new review and it drives me to   
  
create. That's it, let me know if there is something you would like to see in my  
  
story and I will try to accomodate. I live to serve. Enjoy!:)  
  
It had been nearly two hours since Luke had made all the calls and after Lucky and   
  
Nikolas had arrived and marveled over the fact that she was alive they took turns  
  
telling her about their lives. Nikolas was in the middle of a story about how he  
  
reclaimed Cassidine Enterprises and put Helena in an institution when Carly and   
  
Bobbie walked in. Carly pulled a Laura and fainted to the ground.  
  
"Jeez, second time today I'm offended." Liz said after Carly had risen and to   
  
everyone's surprise hugged Elizabeth. The two women were left to there own devices  
  
and Carly began to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I used to treat you," she said sincerely.  
  
"Don't be. I did my fair share of mud slinging too," Liz said.  
  
The women shared a smile and Carly said something that made Elizabeth speechless.  
  
"I named my daughter after you." Elizabeth just stared and Carly continued." About  
  
two months after you were presumed dead Sonny and I found out that I was pregnant.  
  
We had twins; a boy and a girl named Michael Stone and Adella Elizabeth. They're   
  
absolutely gorgeous and I want you to meet them soon."  
  
"Of course. I just- wow. I have a namesake." Elizabeth said stunned.  
  
"Yeah. Sonny always thought of you as a sister and as much as I hate to admit it  
  
I liked you. You were the only person who would yell back at me. I admired you   
  
Elizabeth."  
  
"You admired me?" Elizabeth asked disbelieving.  
  
"Of course. You were strong. You survived so much and did it without becoming a  
  
bitch. You were nice to everyone -including me when I didn't goad you- when you  
  
should have been pissed at the world."  
  
"Well this conversation was full of surprises," Elizabeth said."And to tell you   
  
the truth I admired you for being able to put up with Sonny's lifestyle and for not  
  
taking anything from anyone."  
  
"Thanks. Maybe we should call a truce. Not because I wanna be best friends or anything,   
  
but because we admire each other." Carly said trying to save face.  
  
Liz smiled and stuck her hand out,"Truce."  
  
Carly smiled and took her hand. "Truce."  
  
Just then Jason and Sonny walked in, Courtney trailing behind them. They all froze  
  
and finally Courtney said. "What the hell are you doing alive?"  
  
A short bit of fluff between to enemies. Review and tell me what you think. Also  
  
I need a little help trying to write Luke so advice is most welcome. 


	7. ch7

Hey guys I know I haven't updated in months. I hope you guys can forgive me because more chapters for you. I wanna say thanks to all of my faithful reviewers. You guys totally kick me into gear. Without further ado(sp) Sweet Revenge chapter 7.  
  
Elizabeth sat on the docks rehashing the past two weeks since her return.  
  
Flashback  
  
"What the hell are you doing alive?"  
  
No one seemed to pay any attention to what Courtney said, least of all Sonny. He all but ran over to her and swept her into his arms. He hugged her hard and whispered in spanish in her ear. When he finally stepped away and let her breathe, he looked her dead in the eye and said," You are so grounded Elizabeth."  
  
After that Jason hugged her. Her entire body tingled as he whispered huskily in her ear, "I missed you." He stepped back and Courtney wrapped herself around the smaller woman's frame. Liz used every ounce of self- control in her body to keep from pulling back and hitting the two-faced bitch right across her face.  
  
After her "love fest" with Courtney was over, she explained again that ahe had been living around the world as an amnesiac blah, blah, blah. Everyons seemed to buy it much to her relief. After her story was told, she had to listen to Courtney babble endlessly about her engagement and upcoming wedding. When that torure was over, Sonny and Carly decided that Liz would stay at the penthouse with them. Liz had spent the past past 2 weeks playing with Michael, Adella, and Lulu and generally enjoying being alive.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Liz was brought back to realtiy by the ringing of her cell phone. She recognized the number immediately ans knew it was the one person she'd been waiting to hear from.  
  
"Hey you!" Elizabeth said into the phone.  
  
"Hey yourself Phoenix. How's everything in Port Charles?"  
  
"Good so far. Everyone believes my story. I think Courtney's been avoiding me though, that may set us back."  
  
"It won't be a problem. We just heard from a contact today that Courtney's shopping around for hitman. She's trying to make sure you die for real this time," he said grimly.  
  
"She won't succeed, I refuse to be killed," Elizabeth said matter of factly.  
  
"That's my girl. As much as I trust your resolve though, I still have people on her. I don't want you to be alone with her. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes it's clear. I've got Sheila with me so don't worry so much it'll give you wrinkles." Sheila was the 9mm he'd given her for her last birthday.  
  
"Alright, I'll call you if there are any more developments. Be careful."  
  
She put her phone in her purse and walked in the direction of Harborview Towers. Only when she left did Luke step out of his hiding place. 


	8. ch8

Chapter 8  
  
Liz stepped through the door and was met with shouts of "Aunt Lizzie!" Liz dropped to her knees and hugged both of the toddlers. They both had dark curly hair and dimples. They looked like smaller versions of Sonny.  
  
"Hey guys back up and let Aunt Liz breathe," Sonny said picking up Adella. "How was your day sweetheart?" Sonny asked as she pulled her coat off.  
  
"It was good. I made my rounds at the Quartermain's and then headed to the Spencer's and fingerpainted withh Lulu. My art school really payed off," Liz joked.  
  
"Lucky called and asked me to remind you that he'll pick you up around 8:00."  
  
"Okay thanks Sonny. I better go get ready," she pried Michael off of her legs and jogged up the stairs.  
  
Forty five minutes later Liz came downstairs dressed in a light blue halter dress over which she wore a tan leather coat. Sonny, Carly, Courtney, and Jason were sitting at the table planning the wedding. Carly noticed her first and whistled.  
  
"Hot stuff Lizzie! Where ya headed?" Carly asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm going out with Lucky. He's taking me out dancing."  
  
Carly hit Sonny in the chest. "Why don't you ever take me dancing anymore? It's so romantic-wait a second. Are you and Lucky an item?"  
  
Just then Max poked his head in and said "Lucky Spencer is here."  
  
"Bye guys. Don't wait up," Liz said with a wink as she stepped out the door.  
  
"Tired?" Lucky asked.  
  
"Exhausted", Liz answered leaning her head against the leather head rest. "But I'm so glad we decide to do this."  
  
Suddenly a car came to a screaching halt next to theirs. The next thing Elizabeth knew she was being shoved on the floor as a spray of bullets pelted the car . Liz heard the car roar away and realized there was blood all over and it was coming from a hole in Lucky's chest. 


	9. ch9

Chapter 9  
  
Liz had her forehead pressed against the cool glass that seperated Lucky from the germs that lurked beyond the ICU. It had been almost six hours since he'd been wheeled into emergency surgery to repair the internal bleeding. He had a 50/50 chance if he made it through the night. Sonny, Carly, Jason, and Bobbie had all come and gone while Luke, Laura, and Nikolas waited to see if he would live to see the next sunrise. The only person that was missing was Courtney. Liz had asked Jason where she was and had been told that she had left town for safety.  
  
Liz didn't buy that for one minute. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that Courtney was behind the shooting. Liz wanted the bitch dead for this. This was her brother laying in there for christsakes. Her orders were not to kill Courtney just to play as bait until she slipped up and was caught. She'd left a message for Frisco saying that if she saw Coutrney the bitch was a goner. As soon as Lucky was out of danger, she was going after Courtney, and she didn't care how mad the Bureau got. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a voice calling her name.  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
She turned and saw Luke. "Hey, how are you and Laura holding up?"  
  
"We're okay. How bout' you darlin'? You okay?" Luke asked touching her arm.  
  
Liz gave him a smile, "I'm doin' okay."  
  
Luke smiled, "Good then maybe you could tell me why you were talking to Frisco earlier tonight on the docks."  
  
Elizabeth looked stunned for a second before answering, "How much have you figured out?"  
  
"Just that you have some tie to the WSB and you're very interested in Courtney."  
  
" You're right. I'll give you the condensed version. After the bombing I woke up and Frisco was there. He told me that I had, had a hit put on me by Courtney. The only way for me to stay safe was to work with the WSB to catch Courtney in the act. Several different methods were used to try to flush her out, none of them worked. Finally I was asked to take agent training and bait her. That's what's going on now."  
  
Luke thought for a second and said, "Tonight, Lucky wasn't supposed to get hurt, but you were supposed to be killed." Liz nodded sadly. "It's the Spencer in you that makes you incapable of dying. You're going after Courtney aren't you?" Liz nodded again. "I'm going with you and there's no way you can convince me otherwise because I am still you're father."  
  
Liz gave him a smile before saying, "Frisco should be calling with Courtney's location soon. I'll meet you on the docks in an hour be prepared for a fight." Luke nodded and walked off.  
  
Liz looked back at Lucky lying so still and weak and prayed that she was doing the right thing. 


	10. ch10

It was pointed out to me that I had Liz reveal herself to Luke very quickly. There is a reason for this; she's feeling very guilty for lying to everyone and Lucky getting shot. She's fed up with tip-toeing around and waiting so she's taking matters into her own hands, but she realizes that she can't do it alone and who better to help her than Luke? Sorry if you didn't get in the first time around it was my fault. The story should be wrapping up soon so think about if you want a sequel. Here's chapter 10.  
  
Liz strode into the penthouse with a new sense of purpose. She ignored the strange looks from Sonny and Jason and walked up the stairs. She'd just gotten the call from Frisco.  
  
Flashback  
  
"It's Frisco, we got a location on Courtney. She's in Canada just over the border in a house under the name Janet McGreen."  
  
"Thanks Frisc, I owe ya one," Liz said.  
  
"We can't get a team to the location for another 12 hours, we got some problems."  
  
"I won't need a team to help me with Courtney, because I am going to rip her apart with my bare hands," Liz answered calmly.  
  
"Christ Elizabeth, you don't know what kind of man power she's got. You could be walking into your own death," he yelled.  
  
"Don't worry about me Frisco, I'm not alone and Courtney doesn't have enough power to have minions remember?"  
  
Knowing there was nothing he could say to convince her to wait for the team he said, "Elizabeth, I want you to promise me you'll be careful okay?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled knowing that she'd won,"I promise I'll come back in one piece. I got unfinished business ya know."  
  
End Flashback  
  
She went into her room and removed a bag from under her bed. It hadn't seen the light of day since she had moved into the penthouse. As she unzipped the bag she saw her hands. They were covered in dried blood. Lucky's blood. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a black turtleneck, she walked into the bathroom to wash up and change. When she emerged from the bathroom she wasn't shocked to see Sonny and Jason waiting in he room for her. She ignored them and went to the bag on the bed.  
  
She removed a black leather jacket and matching gloves and laid them on the bed. Next came a set of lock picks Luke had given her for her 15th birthday. Finally she found what she most wanted. It was a black fireproof box with a lock on the front. She walked over to the wall where a painting hung. She pulled it down and felt around the back finally finding the key she had hidden there two weeks ago. She unlocked the box and heard a gasp of surprise when she opened it.  
  
Inside of the box was "Sheila". She checked to make sure it was loaded before tucking it in the wasteband of her jeans.  
  
"What the hell are you doing with a gun?" Sonny asked.  
  
Elizabeth ignored him and removed the wallet that held her WSB identification and showed it to him. He said nothing but Jason asked,"When did you become WSB?"  
  
She looked him in the eye and said,"During the three years that I had to pretend I was dead to protect myself from your fiance'" She said fiance with so much acid it made him flinch.  
  
"Why would you have to protect yourself from Courtney," Sonny demanded.  
  
Liz rolled her eyes and handed him the file on Courtney, "Read that." She removed a knife and put it in her boot. She pulled on the jacket and tucked away spare ammo, her lock picks, and her ID. She grabbed the gloves off of the bed and shoved her way past the 2 men and down the stairs.  
  
"Wait!" Sonny called after her."What does this mean?"  
  
Exasperated Liz spun around and faced him. "It means that the psycho whore you call a sister tried to kill me three years ago. Obviously she didn't succeed. I'm WSB now and I'm going to find the dumb bunny and give her what she deserves. She tried to kill me tonight, but she failed yet again and Lucky got hurt instead."  
  
"If that's true then we can deal with this within the family," Sonny answered.  
  
"Within the family?" Liz asked incredulously. "She tried to kill me twice, she shot Lucky and he may not live, and you want me to let you and Jason deal with this? I don't fuckin' think so!"  
  
"I am not letting you go through that door knowing that you are going to kill Courtney. This is probably some big misunderstanding," he said stepping in front of the door.  
  
"Sonny get out of my way," Liz said deathly calm. When he made no move to go she turned to Jason and said,"Get him outta my goddamn way." She wasn't so calm anymore. "Fine but remember you asked for it." Before either men could react Liz had pulled her gun and had it pointed at Sonny's head.  
  
"Let her go Sonny," Carly said coming down the stairs. "We both know what she's saying is the truth." Sonny looked at her strangely and she continued. "Think about how Courtney acted after the bombing. She wasn't upset and her best friend was supposed to be dead. How long did it take for her to insinuate herself into Jason's life? How has she been acting since Liz came back? She's not around and when she is, she completely ignores her. Think about it Sonny something is going on."  
  
Sonny didn't say anything, just quietly moved away from the door. Liz looked at Carly and mouthed, "Thanks," before heading out the door. 


	11. ch11

Chapter 11  
  
Liz quickly made her way to the docks thinking about what Carly had said. No one had noticed that Courtney didn't grieve for her "best friend"? If someone had caught on to the manipulation, she wouldn't have had to play dead for so long. Of course, if someone had caught on, she would have never met Frisco or become an agent and she couldn't imagine her life without the two. She was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't notice Luke standing in front of her.  
  
"So princess, where is the evil queen hiding?" he asked as he puffed on a cigar.  
  
Liz looked up startled, but quickly recovered, "Over the Canadian border. Frisco can't send a team, so it's just us. You okay with that?"  
  
Luke glanced over her shoulder and said, "I don't think we're so alone in this darlin."  
  
Liz frowned and turned around and was shocked to see Jason and Sonny. "There's no way in hell that the two of you are coming."  
  
"Why?" Jason asked.  
  
"Because it is a conflict of interest. You're her fiance' and he's her brother," Liz snapped.  
  
"You used to be her best friend, isn't that a conflict of interest?" Sonny asked.  
  
"All of my friendly feelings toward her went out the window after I was damn near incinerated by the bitch. If that isn't enough for you, Lucky's laying in ICU on death's door because of her," Liz growled at him.  
  
"Yeah," Sonny started, "because of her. My sister did this, not yours so don't stand there and tell me that I can't help make it right."  
  
"Fine, but I swear to God if either of you let her get away, you won't have to worry about the WSB, because I'll kill you myself family or not." She turned to Luke and asked," You ready?" He was still stunned after seeing this side of Liz and could only nod.  
  
Luke led them to a waiting black Explorer and they all climbed in. The drive to the border was completely silent until Liz's cell rang.  
  
"Webber."  
  
"It's me," Frisco greeted. "Where are you right now?"  
  
"We just crossed the border," she answered.  
  
"I need you to turn around and go back to Port Charles Liz. You can't do this yourself. She's too unpredictable you could be killed on site."  
  
"No," Liz answered simply.  
  
"No?" Frisco echoed.  
  
"I refuse to turn around and just let her go." At this remark, the guys began to silently eavesdrop.  
  
'You're not letting her go, let the team get her."  
  
"I'm sorry I can't do that Frisco. It wasn't your life that she stole, it was mine. You were allowed to see your family any time you wanted, I on the other hand had to see them through sets of 8x10 glossies. I won't let her get away, I'll bring her in with my team and my conditions. I'll be careful." Liz ended the call with a flick of her wrist and surveyed their surroundings. "Take a left on that dirt road."  
  
Luke parked the SUV in the large clearing and asked,"What are we doin' here?"  
  
Liz climbed out and said,"The cabin is about four miles north through the woods. We can't drive right up to her front door." The men exited the car and looked towards the woods. Turning to them she asked, "You guys have weapons?" They all nodded and Luke spoke up,  
  
"There's some stuff in the back I brought." He went over to the car and opened up a secret panel in the floorboard in the back. Liz saw numerous guns, knives, and some bulletproof vests.  
  
"Wow, you really came prepared huh?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Just did as I was told," he drawled looking at Elizabeth.  
  
"Pick whatever you want, I'm not sure how many guards if any she might have."  
  
"Are you going to kill her?" Jason asked bluntly.  
  
She hesitated before answering. Secretly she had eeen wondering the same thing. "I'll do what I have to do to protect what's mine."  
  
"So if you have to you'll kill her?" Sonny asked.  
  
She looked him square in the eye and answered, "Yes." 


	12. ch12

Chapter 12  
  
It was nearly 10'o clock when the group finally caught sight of the cabin that held Courtney. Elizabeth counted 7 guards patrolling the grounds around the cabin, each one bigger than the last.  
  
"Any of em' ours?" Sonny asked Jason.  
  
"No." It shocked him that his fiance' had enough power to acquire this many guards.  
  
"Here's the deal," Liz said,"Sonny and Jason, you guys go around the front. Make up some emergency with Carly or the kids and hopefully you won't be killed on the spot. Luke and I will go around the back and he'll keep an eye out while I slip into the house. Kill the guards if you have to."  
  
They broke up and sprinted in their seperate directions. Liz waited until she heard noise at the front of the house before darting to the house. She gave Luke a little wave before opening the door and going inside  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Jason couldn't believe how changed Elizabeth was. She was so take charge and in control. He didn't understand how one person could change so much in three years. He looked over at Sonny and asked, "You think her plan will work?"  
  
Sonny shrugged his shoulders. "I hope for Liz's sake it does. We should have seen it Jase. Courtney was almost happy after the bombing. I don't get it why would she try to kill Liz?"  
  
"I don't know Sonny."  
  
They stepped out of the shrubbery and instantly had the guards pull their guns.  
  
"Whoa! Don't shoot," Sonny said throwing his arms in the air.  
  
"God I hope Liz knows what she's doing," Jason murmured.  
  
Liz looked around the inside of the cabin. There was no sign of anyone inside of the cabin. She quietly padded through the bedroom and peeked around the corner into the living room. She saw Courtney about to open the door and step outside. She yanked out her gun and said, "Don't take another step."  
  
Courtney froze and gave a cynical smile, "Ya got me." 


	13. ch13

Chapter 13  
  
Courtney froze and gave a cynical smile, "Ya got me." She slowly turned towards Liz and gestured to the gun in her hand,"Ya really know how to use that thing?"  
  
"You really wanna find out?" Liz asked menacingly.  
  
Courtney gave a short brittle laugh, "Watch out Lizzie, you're true colors are showing." She slowly began to walk around the room. "Little Lizzie thinks she's a grown up, just cause she went to some pawn shop and got herself a gun. You're fooling yourself if you think you'll actually use it."  
  
"Ya know Courtney you got a lot of harsh words for someone who's been unwanted her entire life. Your mother dumped you with your father and then he dumped you with Sonny. No one ever actually wanted you they just took you in out of pity. Even now, do you think Jason actually loves you? He doesn't, the only reason he proposed is because he felt sorry for you. He didn't want you to end up alone. He settled for less because he knew Sonny would approve. And for your information you stupid bitch I didn't go buy this gun it was issued to me."  
  
"Issued?" Courtney asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, issued to me by the WSB."  
  
Courtney's smile faltered just a bit before sliding back into place. "You joined the WSB?"  
  
It was Liz's turn to smile, "Yeah, I did all the training and everything. They taught me some cool stuff I can snap wrists and break noses. Wanna see?" Liz knew from her training that she shouldn't bait a criminal, but she wasn't about to treat this psycho trick as any normal criminal.  
  
"You're bluffing," Courtney said moving towards a door to her right.  
  
"Try me," Liz said cocking the gun and aiming it at Courtney's head. "I missed out on three years of my life because of you, and you're sadly mistaken if you think I came all this way just to talk to you." Liz fired off a round at Courtney and missed. Courtney took the opurtunity and rushed Liz. She slammed into the brunette's middle causing Liz to fall back and drop the gun. Courtney landed on top of her, and Liz quickly flipped them so she was straddling Courtney. She began raining blows to her face and chest hoping to cause enough damage to subdue her.  
  
Liz saw movement out of the corner of her eye, but before she could do anything about it she was knocked unconscious by a vase to the head. She fell to the ground blood trickling from her forehead.  
  
"Night-night Elizabitch," Carly said to the sleeping form.  
  
Muw-ha-ha. I'm so evil!!! Who would have thought Carly was in on it. Sorry for the delay. My crazy aunt was in town so we were busy raisin' hell over the weekend. Stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	14. ch14

Chapter 14  
  
As Liz slowly came into consciousness, she became aware of someone calling her name. "Elizabeth. C'mon Elizabeth wake up. Please?" the voice sounded far away, but Liz focused on it and when she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Frisco looking back at her. She blinked the fuzziness away, and quickly sat up. She looked around and realized that she was in a hospital room.  
  
Elizabeth still a little fuzzy smiled at Frisco,"You're always there when I wake up. Are you stalking me?"  
  
"Glad to see your sense of humor is still intact. You scared the hell out of the guys. They found you knocked out in the cabin. You didn't wake up on the way home, so they brought you to General Hospital. You'll be fine, but you might have a bit of a headache tomorrow."  
  
Liz thought for a moment, before recalling everything that had transpired at the cabin. "They got away didn't they?"  
  
"Courtney did, Carly didn't. She came back with you guys. She didn't mean to hurt you, she just thought that you were hurting Courtney," Frisco explained.  
  
"Your damn right I was hurting her!" Liz said jumping out of bed. "Where the hell are my clothes?"  
  
"In the closet," he said pointing." I'll wait outside for you."  
  
Liz quickly pulled on her clothes, cursing under her breath the entire time. "Goddamn incompetent half-cocked team. Shoulda waited for the fuckin' professionals"  
  
"Talking to someone?" A voice asked from the doorway. She turned around to see Carly leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"You stay the fuck away from me," Liz said shoving past the older woman. She walked into the waiting room and saw Jason and Sonny staring uncomfortably at Frisco. "Where's Luke?"  
  
"He went to see Lucky. He woke up, and the doctor's think he'll be okay," Sonny volunteered.  
  
"Where's the rest of my stuff?" she asked impatiently.  
  
Jason removed her weapons from his jacket and she tucked them into her own. "Let's go," she said looking at Frisco.  
  
"Wait that's it?" Carly asked incredulously. "My husband and bestfriend brought you to the hospital and they don't even get a thank-you?"  
  
Liz spun around, finally hitting her breaking point. "You self-righteous bitch! I wouldn't have even been in the hospital if you hadn't taken it upon yourself to protect the bottle-blonde bitch that tried to kill me!" Carly tried to cut in, but Liz quickly cut her off. "You knew what Courtney did to me, what she did to Lucky! You had proof! But you still fucked me over in the end didn't you? I guess I shouldn't be surprised though, considering you wouldn't know loyalty if it bit you in the ass! I've got half a mind to call my superiors and have you charged with assault of a gonernment official and conspiracy to commit murder. You know since you can't prove you weren't in on it the first time."  
  
The only fuckin' reason you are still standing there is because of Michael and Adella, but you get in my face one more time and not even that will stop me!" Liz turned to leave, but Carly's arm snaked out and grabbed her own. She spun around and punched the other woman across the face sending her sprawling unconscious to the ground. "I've been wanting to do that for three years." She turned back to a stoic Jason and a stunned Sonny. "Get a fuckin' clue Sonny. You're better off without that bitch." She stalked off towards the elevators Frisco on her heels.  
  
Hey sorry for the delay. I had major writer's block on this story. Now for a little self-serving promotion. I have two other stories, Sins of the Fathers and Stand Here With Me that are recently updated. If you like this story you'll probally like my others. Please review! I swear I know who you lurkers are and I'll find you!!! 


	15. ch15

Chapter 15

"Hey! Where's Princess at? And what the hell happened to your face Caroline?" Luke asked approaching.

"Your prescious princess did this," Carly spat gesturing to her already bruised jaw. "Then she took off with that WSB guy."

"Looks like she remembered to hit with her knuckles like I taught her," he said rocking back on his heels.

Before Carly could retort, Sonny spoke up,"How's Lucky doin'?"

"Good. He'll be able to bust out of here in a coupla days. Why didn't you go with Elizabeth and Frisco?"

"She didn't want company,"Jason said. "She was upset with Carly."

"Damn right she was! Crazy Caroline helped an attempted murderer escape," Luke said with a chuckle.

"I just don't get it," Sonny said."She's so different. Cold, and tough. She was never like this before she joined the WSB."

"Course she wasn't!" Luke said sarcastically at the ignorant comment."Before she joined the WSB she'd never had her best friend try to kill her! She'd never had to pretend to be dead to stay safe. She'd also never dealt with my unstable niece in a physical capacity. I'd be scared if she hadn't changed."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I just want this to all be over," Elizabeth told Frisco. They'd spent the whole day following up leads, and beating down contacts in an attempt to find Courtney.

"So do I! Then I wouldn't have to worry about you being shot or having your throat cut while you sleep."

Liz rolled her eyes,"Is it cool if I go back to the house? I don't think I'm especially welcome in Casa de Corinthos anymore."

Frisco pulled into the parking lot at Harborview Towers,"Sure thing Pheonix. You need me to give you a ride?"

"Nah," she said opening the door."I'll take a cab."

"Okay. Be careful, I'll call you if I hear anything." Liz waved goodbye to him and took the elevator to the penthouse floor. She smiled at a stone-faced Max as he opened the door to the penthouse. Sonny, Carly, and Jason were deep in conversation on the couch. They turned to look at her as she came in.

"Don't worry! I only came to get my stuff, then I'll be content to never see any of you again." She climbed the stairs without waiting for an answer. She quickly packed the two suitcases she had and hustled down the stairs. She wanted to get as far away from them as possible.

"Where are you going to stay?" Carly asked.

Liz arched an eyebrow in her direction,"Why do you want to know? So you can tell that psycho bunny on steroids you call a best friend? I seriously don't fuckin' think so."

"What if we find Courtney before you do?" Jason asked seriously.

She tried as hard as she could, but couldn't completely stifle the laugh that came out. "You gotta be kidding me right? The two of you are about as capable as the damn PCPD. When you find Corky, she'll be in unrecognizable pieces." With that, she turned and stalked out of the door.


	16. ch16

Wow guys I hit the 50 reviews mark. Pat yourselves on the back. I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. You'll really like this chapter...

Chapter 16:

Liz had been swirling the vodka in her glass for what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes. She couldn't believe Carly had crossed her. The woman had gone out of her way to make Elizabeth feel welcome in her home. "That's how it always works," Liz murmured leaning forward and sitting the glass on the coffee table."I make a friend and then get fucked over." She stood up and was on her way to her bedroom when there was a knock on the door. She quickly picked up her gun from the end table where she'd placed it, and headed for the door. She counted to three then swung the door open and aimed.

"Jesus Liz!"

She lowered the gun,"What the fuck do you want? Have you come to _remove_ me?"

Jason walked past her and into the house,"We need to talk."

"Well come the fuck in! Since we're best friends, I'll just hold the gun at my side and not to your head." Jason just looked at her before leaning over the coffee table and taking a drink from her glass. She glanced at his ass as he did so. "I didn't offer you a fuckin' drink. You wanna fuckin' talk then talk."

"Is fuck your new favorite word?" he asked dryly. He sat down on the couch and propped his feet up on the table.

"As a matter of fuckin' fact it is," she said plopping down on the couch next to him. "This fuckin's shit is getting to me."

He reached over and pulled her onto his lap."I know it is baby, but remember we're doing this for Emily."

"I know we are, but it doesn't make it any easier."

"How about I take your mind off it?" He kissed her soundly on the mouth before moving over to her neck. She let out a low moan as he sucked her neck.

"I love you Jason Morgan," she gasped out.

"I love you too Elizabeth Morgan."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As Liz lay in her husband's arms, she couldn't help but think of how they'd gotten to this place in their lives. It had all started four months ago. Liz and Frisco had been investigating Courtney when they discovered what she was hiding. They'd found out that Courtney had kidnapped Emily shortly after she arrived in Port Charles for a visit. She was keeping her in an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. Courtney was having her beaten and raped nearly daily. No one could figure out why, so Liz was sent in to question Emily. She was nearly sick at seeing her friend so beaten and broken. Emily had sobbed when she saw Liz.

"I knew you were alive," her friend cried. "I hired a private investigator to look into your death. He told me there were no human remains found in your studio. He found out that some people had seen you in Washington. I was on my way home to tell everyone when Courtney kidnapped me. She's been forging letters and e-mails for three months."

Liz got Emily out of there that night, and had her taken to the WSB hospital. She was currently undergoing after-rape therapy. Liz had spent as much time as possible with her, but felt overwhelming guilt every time she saw her. Her outside injuries had healed, but she'd forever be scarred, and it was Liz's fault. After she made sure Emily was okay, she'd tracked Jason down in Puerto Rico. He'd been more than a little surprised to see Liz, but he got over it once he found out about Emily. It was the first time she'd ever seen him cry.

They'd flown back to Washington that night, and after a reunion between brother and sister, had begun to work on a plan to take Courtney down. It was determined that Jason would go back to Port Charles and business as usual. He would try to find out if Courtney was working with anyone else. Then Elizabeth would show up miraculously alive and work against Courtney. After the plan was formulated, Jason flew back to Washington every few weeks to report what he knew, which wasn't ever a whole lot. Elizabeth and Jason had spent a lot of time together, and just two and a half months after he find out she was alive, they were married. It wasn't a big deal, just the minister, Frisco and Emily. It was the first time in months that Em had smiled.

So know here they were, pretending to be at odds to protect the one person they both loved. Liz was sure that it was difficult for Jason to be with Courtney, but he hadn't slept with her since finding out about Emily. He said they should hold off so that their wedding night was more romantic. Everything had been going according to plan until Carly decided to play savior. That had ruined everything. Now Courtney knew that Liz was with the WSB, and had no doubt figured out that Emily was being protected. It was only a matter of time before everything hit a climax. She was brought out of her thoughts by the ringing of her cell.

"Yeah," she answered trying not to wake Jason.

"It's me," Frisco said. "We found her, a team's moving in on her now but they'll hold off til' you come. Go to the airport, I'll be waiting."

She disconnected and turned to look at Jason. She wasn't surprised to see him looking back at her. "I have to go."

He ran his hand through her hair then kissed her lightly on the lips,"I love you. Be careful."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So whadda ya think? Huge twist in the plot that I wasn't sure about. Ya'll wanted some Liason so there it is. Lets all give hugs and kisses to Am21 who came up with the whole Emily being kidnapped idea and so graciously let me poach it. XOXO


	17. ch17

Okay guys, this is the second to last chapter and it's really short so don't hate me.

Chapter 17:

"To success!" Courtney said raising her flute of champagne into the air.

"Success? Tell me Courtney, how were you successful? Elizabeth is still alive and married to Jason, and the whole damn town is looking for you. You haven't helped me with my own goals in the slightest."

Courtney watched her companion turn towards the bar in the plush suite. Boy had she made a boo-boo when she got involved with this psycho. "You're too dramatic for you're own good. Elizabeth will be taken care of shortly. There's no way in hell she'll be able to survive the torture I plan for her." Courtney took another drag of her glass, eyes sparkling at the thought of hurting Elizabitch.

"Funny, I do believe that's what you said about little Emily Quartermaine, and she's walking around D.C. as we speak. My plan can not progress without Elizabeth out of the way. The fact is Courtney, you're nothing but an amateur. I made a gross mistake when I enlisted you as a partner, and the only person that won't escape death is you." Courtney was caught off guard by the gun. The bullet hit it's mark and she slumped to the ground, blood pouring from her lifeless body. "I've just terminated our partnership."

Review please!


	18. ch18

Chapter 18:

The day was unbearably cold, the snow wet and slushy. Elizabeth's boots were soaked through, but that didn't deter her. She was on a mission, and God help anyone that got in her way. The pink marble stone gleamed brightly in the late afternoon sun. The headstone was incredibly simple.

_Courtney Ann Matthews_

_June 17, 1977 November 19, 2003_

She stared at the stone for a few minutes before speaking. "Since I didn't get the chance to tell you exactly what I thought of you while you were alive, I'll tell you now." Her voice was strangely calm when she continued. "We were best friends, like sisters. Sometimes, I thought you knew me better than I knew my own self. When did that change? When did you become so sick that you decided the only way for you to be okay was to kill me? Do you know that for weeks I didn't believe you had anything to do with the bomb until Frisco showed me proof? Cold hard evidence! I cried and screamed that you were like family to me and that there was no way you would try to hurt me, but the proof sat right in front of me." Her voice rose an octive higher with the last words.

She took several breaths of the November air before finding her voice again. "After the bombing, I had no intentions of hurting you. Honestly, despite the fact that you tried to kill me. It wasn't until I found Emily that I decided you had to die. Poor Emily who was beaten within an inch of her life and gang-raped because she found out what you were really like. Emily can't stand to be touched by anyone male or female because of you and your own need to feel superior. You betrayed me and everyone in Port Charles that accepted you and looked out for you and why? Because you were jealous!"

Liz paced in front of the stone collecting her thoughts before taking one last look. "I will never understand why you felt you had to get rid of me. Then to but a bullet through your own head. You really were a coward weren't you?" She spit on the grave and spoke her last words to Courtney. "I guess the best woman won. Rot in hell Courtney."

!#$&()

Emily watched her best friend pace frantically in front of the newest grave in the Port Charles cemetary. She could guess what her friend was saying, probably the same thing that was in her own head. She looked at Elizabeth trying to memorize everything about her. She looked to the sky and whispered,"Please help everyone understand why this is my only choice." Emily felt the wet tears on her face before turning away and striding purposely towards the docks. She had an appointment with death. Tonight, Emily Bowen-Quartermaine was going to kill herself.

What do you think? I left the end very open, and a couple of mysteries to be solved in the sequel Sweet Dreams. It will be in Emily's POV like the above paragraph. We'll see how Emily is dealing with everything (apparently not too well) and watch as a romance develops with an unexpected savior.

I know you all expected Liz to kill Blondie, but I just couldn't do it. That would make Liz as bad as Courtney and we don't want that. Don't worry though Liz's ass kicking days are not over. (Is that perhaps a hint about a trilogy? It might be!) Mystery person/ Bunny killer will be revealed and I don't even know who it's going to be (or do I?)

Thanks so much to all the wonderful reviewers who like my first story. I could almost cry if I weren't such an ice queen. Hopefully you guys will like my sequel and continue to review. Uhh... that's it thanx for the reviews and keep on truckin!!!


End file.
